In the prior art, such applicator dispensers are already known for taking fluid from a fluid reservoir, the applicator is then removed from the reservoir so as to come into contact with the target surface so as to apply fluid thereto. The fluid applicator may retain the fluid by any physical principle, e.g. such as capillarity. By way of example, document FR 2 924 696 is known which describes a fluid dispenser comprising: a reservoir; a metering chamber of variable volume that defines an extraction zone; a dip tube that connects the reservoir to the metering chamber; suction means for sucking fluid from the reservoir into the chamber through the dip tube; and a fluid applicator that is suitable for taking the fluid sucked into the extraction zone of the chamber. In greater detail, the dip tube extends inside the metering chamber, and more particularly inside the extraction zone, such that, at rest, when the metering chamber is at its minimum volume, the extension of the dip tube is driven fully into the extraction zone. In that document, the extraction zone is in the form of a blind tube that is open at its bottom end and closed at its top end. In addition, the bottom end defines a piston lip in leaktight sliding contact with the inside of a cylinder that is mounted in stationary manner on the reservoir. In that way, when the dispenser is at rest, the extension of the dip tube extends inside the blind tube that forms the extraction zone, which in turn is disposed inside the slide cylinder, which in turn is disposed inside the reservoir. That results in four elements being disposed in coaxial manner. However, one of the preferred embodiments of that dispenser is to opt for the various component elements to be made of transparent plastics material, so that the user can see the internal structure of the dispenser. That gives the dispenser a certain glassy look that makes it more attractive in appearance. But, the presence of the extension of the dip tube inside the extraction zone significantly degrades the transparent effect, as a result of the multiplicity of coaxial elements. In addition, from a more functional point of view, the extension of the dip tube should be made with a wall thickness that is relatively thick, so as to impart a certain stiffness thereto. Such stiffness is necessary given that the tube that forms the extraction zone must, on each actuation, be engaged around the extension. As a result of the relatively large diameter of the extension of the dip tube, the tube of the extraction zone must be made with a relatively large diameter, and this degrades firstly attractiveness, and secondly the capacity to retain fluid inside the extraction zone by capillarity.